Sleeping Beauty
by Wiwitaku
Summary: Sleeping beauty; sebutan—atau sebuah kisah—untuk seorang Putri yang tertidur karena kutukan, dan hanya bisa membuka mata kembali ketika seorang Pangeran datang dan menciumnya. Dapatkah Pangeran itu berhasil?/Warning dan disclaimer didalam. SetoMary. Untuk FanFiction Event : Folktale Month. Ch2 up! Finished.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: **Kagerou Days**/**Mekakucity Actors **tetap milik **Jin**-san. Ide cerita berasal dari cerita **Putri Tidur**/**the Sleeping Beauty** dengan perubahan secukupnya.

Warning: **OOC**, mungkin(berhubung saya agak gagal menyelami karakternya), **Typo**(apabila ada), **Alur terlalu cepat**, **dll**.

Selamat menikmati~

* * *

Ketika semua orang di kerajaan itu tengah bersukacita menyambut akan hadirnya seorang manusia baru di tengah-tengah mereka, ada sebelit kekhawatiran di dalam hati sang Ratu.

_Aku lupa mengundangnya, bagaimana ini?_

Sebuah ungkapan dalam hati yang tak diketahui satu orang pun—diucapkannya dengan suara yang berbisik seraya memandangi sang buah hati tercinta; Putri baru di lingkungan mewah ini.

_Akankah ia marah? Aku tak masalah andaikata ia murka, tetapi… Kumohon, jangan sampai ia datang kesini._

Tangannya mengelus lembut wajah bayi itu.

_Aku terlalu takut untuk membayangkannya…_

Namun, doanya hari itu tidak terkabulkan.

Orang itu datang—masuk dengan wajah yang merah. Aura kebencian menguar dari dalam tubuhnya.

Ratu hampir menangis.

.

.

_"__Kukutuk seluruh anggota kerajaan ini, termasuk anak bayi yang baru lahir itu! Persetan dengan kebahagiaan yang sedang merasuki kalian saat ini, karena mulai detik ini juga, kutukanku telah ada pada kalian!"_

.

_"__Jikalau suatu hari nanti sang Putri tergores barang tajam—entah itu pisau, pedang, atau jarum—maka ia akan tertidur, bersamaan dengan seluruh anggota kerajaan ini._

_Dan ia hanya akan bangun ketika muncul seorang Pangeran yang menciumnya dengan penuh perasaan."_

.

_"__Andai Putri berhasil bangun sebelum seratus tahun terlewati sejak hari pertama ia tertidur, maka ia—dan kalian—akan kembali hidup dan terbebas dari kutukanku; wajah kalian takkan berubah, takkan menambah satu kerutan pun."_

.

_"__Tapi, jika Putri tidak berhasil bangun dan seratus tahun telah terlewati, maka ia akan bangun sendiri—tanpa kalian—dengan rupa yang menua; termakan oleh usia."_

.

Ratu menangis sudah.

**.**

**.**

**Sleeping Beauty**

**[Fanfiction by Wiwitaku]**

**.**

**.**

"Marry, coba kesini sebentar!"

Seorang anak gadis berambut putih bergelombang pun datang menghampiri asal suara itu. Dengan terusan berwarna biru yang berkibar-kibar, ia berlari kecil mendekati sang pelayan yang memanggilnya tadi.

"Lihatlah ini, Marry," sang pelayan memegangi sebuah gaun berwarna ungu yang indah, "Bagus, bukan?"

Marry menatap gaun tersebut dengan seksama—dan mulut yang menganga.

Rasanya, dapat terlihat banyak bintang bertebaran di bola matanya yang berwarna merah kemudaan itu…

Pelayan itu tersenyum melihat reaksi dari Marry—yang sedikit 'lebih' dari perkiraannya—dan kemudian menanyakan ulang pertanyaannya yang belum dibalas.

"Bagus? Kau suka?"

Marry menampilkan senyumnya dan mengangguk mantap.

"Kau mau pakai ini untuk ulang tahunmu yang ke enambelas nanti? Atau kau mau kubikinkan yang lain?"

Marry menunjuk gaun itu dengan sangat bersemangat.

"Y-yang ini saja!" Ucapnya girang sambil memegang gaun tersebut.

* * *

Tak terasa, sudah hampir enambelas tahun Marry Kozakura hadir di dunia ini.

Besok akan tepat menjadi enambelas, karena besok adalah hari ulangtahunnya.

Enambelas tahun sudah ia menjadi 'Puteri kecil' di kerajaan ini(walau lebih sering dipanggil dengan sebutan Marry); Enambelas tahun sudah ia membawa keceriaan dan ketentraman di kerajaan ini.

Enambelas tahun pun sudah berlalu, sejak kutukan itu diturunkan.

* * *

Ia lelah—sungguh. Semua pelayan memberinya ucapan selamat sejak fajar telah menyingsing, menandakan hari telah berganti.

Tak sedikit, ada yang memberinya hadiah—"Aku membuatkanmu kue, Marry!", "Ini, jepitan yang kubuat kemarin untuk kado ulangtahunmu!"—dan ada juga yang hanya sekedar menyinggung soal gaun yang ia kenakan—"Gaunmu cantik sekali!", "Rasanya aneh melihatmu tidak menggunakan terusan biru, ahaha,"—dan komentar sebagainya.

Tapi menurut Marry sendiri, sebenarnya, ia rasa ulangtahun hanya merupakan pengulangan dari apa yang terjadi setahun yang lalu. Tak ada bedanya.

Sudah dua windu dia hidup, sudah dua windu juga kah dia mengulangi tradisi ini?

…Tidak. Lebih.

Ia rasa, kini ia harus mencoba sesuatu yang berbeda dari tahun-tahun sebelumnya…

* * *

Ratu membuka pintu-pintu di kerajaan itu secara cepat, nafasnya sedikit memburu.

"Dimana Marry?!" Berkali-kali pertanyaan itu terlontar dari bibirnya, namun tak ada satu pun pelayan yang dapat menjawab.

Hingga kemudian ia membuka satu pintu paling pojok—kamar salah satu pelayan. Di sana, ia mendapati pelayan itu bersama dengan Marry.

…Dan sebuah jarum untuk merajut di tangan kanan Marry.

Sontak, tatapan horror terpancar dari wajah sang Ratu. Secepat mungkin ia mendekati Marry dan menarik paksa benda runcing di tangan anaknya itu.

"E-eh—?"

Benda itu menggores jari putih milik gadis itu.

Ia ambruk, jatuh ke atas kasur.

Seluruh isi kerajaan dipenuhi keheningan; karena semua orang tertidur secara bersamaan.

Tanpa seorang pun ketahui, ada seorang lelaki berambut hitam pekat yang tersenyum bahagia saat itu juga.

_Bagaimana mungkin ia tidak bahagia, melihat kutukan yang dibuatnya berhasil?_

* * *

Seorang anak muda tengah menerka-nerka jalan di hutan lebat itu, berpikir akan arah mana yang akan membawanya pulang kembali ke asalnya.

Tidak, ia tidak tersesat. Ia hanya penasaran saja dengan bagian dalam hutan tersebut. Oleh karena itu, ia memutuskan untuk melihat secara langsung hal yang menjadikannya berangan-angan.

Awalnya, ia kira hutan ini hanya sekedar hutan biasa saja.

Hingga ketika ia mendapati suatu bangunan di dalam hutan itu—yang tertutupi oleh pohon-pohon tinggi nan besar—tak heran jika ia merasa kaget.

Tidak ada yang pernah memberitahukan kepadanya, bahwa ada sebuah kerajaan yang berdekatan dengan kerajaannya…

Masuk ke dalam kerajaan(yang nampaknya sudah tak berpenghuni) tersebut adalah sesuatu yang pasti akan dilakukan olehnya.

Dan karena ia adalah Seto Kousuke, maka ia akan melakukan hal yang sepertinya akan ia lakukan.

.

Dibukanya pintu besar itu dengan gagah.

.

**-to be continued.**

* * *

**A/N**: Halo untuk anda yang membaca ini :')) Seperti yang anda baru saja baca-ini twoshot~ Dibagi dua karena gak nyambung kalau disatuin orz. Akan saya lanjutkan secepatnya.

Fanfik ini sebenarnya saya buat untuk mengikuti salah satu event FF yang ada; tapi karena saya ragu kalau saya bakal menyelesaikan lebih lama dari _deadline_nya, jadi saya belum berani untuk mencantumkan nama event tersebut. Andaikan sudah selesai, pasti akan saya edit sesegera mungkin.

Terima kasih banyak sudah membaca, kotak saran selalu terbuka untuk anda yang puas atau tak puas ;)

-Wiwitaku.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: **Kagerou Days**/**Mekakucity Actors **milik **Jin**. Ide cerita berasal dari cerita **Sleeping Beauty **dengan beberapa perubahan.

Warning: **OOC**, mungkin. **Typo**(apabila ada). **Plottwist? **Tidak dapat sepenuhnya dibilang _'twist'_, sih. Dan, bisa jadi berupa **Spoiler**! Karena hal ini akan **menggarap kemampuan khusus Mary**. Untuk yang belum tahu maksudnya, saya beritahu sekali lagi kalau ini bisa jadi Spoiler.

Selamat menikmati~

* * *

.

Dibukanya pintu besar itu dengan gagah.

.

Suara pintu terbuka kemudian menyapa telinga.

**.**

**.**

**Sleeping Beauty**

**[Fanfiction by Wiwitaku]**

**.**

**.**

Seto menepukkan kedua telapak tangannya—sebagai upaya pembersihan dari debu. Ia rasa ia menyesal tidak membawa masker… Karena percaya atau tidak, kerajaan ini sangatlah tak terawat.

Memang, ia sudah memunculkan pemikiran bahwa kerajaan ini tidak berpenghuni lagi. Tapi, melihat debu-debu ini—yang membuatnya kadang bersin—sepertinya tempat ini telah ditinggalkan sejak lama.

_Tertutup dan terpencil. Tak heran…_ia membatin.

Ia kemudian memegang beberapa pilar kusam yang untungnya masih agak kokoh, dan melanjutkan perjalanannya menelusuri kerajaan ini. Lampu telah terlihat meremang, kaca berdebu, begitu juga dengan lantainya. Namun secara dekorasi, sebenarnya kerajaan ini memiliki penataan yang cukup bagus.

Bagaimana dan dimana pilar-pilar itu dibangun, bentuk tangganya yang memang ala kerajaan pada umumnya, meja kursi yang kelihatannya dibeli pada jaman-jaman dulu—semua itu bagus.

Kecuali kotoran-kotoran yang menempel di seluruh tempat.

Kecuali beberapa anak tangga yang agak kurang aman untuk dinaiki.

Kecuali pintunya yang mulai melantunkan suara aneh ketika dibuka.

Dan kecuali tubuh yang secara tak sengaja ia tendang ketika berjalan—

"—AAARGHHHHH—A-APA INI—?!"

Suara teriakan menggema, membuat burung-burung yang tadinya berpijak pada ranting kecil pohon kompak berterbangan.

* * *

"D-dia belum mati…"

Suara Seto memelan seraya ia menyingkirkan jari telunjuknya dari depan hidung orang—mayat?—yang ia temui tergeletak tadi.

Orang itu tidak mati, dan itu adalah suatu kelegaan tersendiri baginya. Tapi juga merupakan keanehan, karena orang itu sama sekali tidak bergerak. Kelihatan seperti orang mati yang bernapas.

Bahkan ketika Seto mengguncang tubuh itu, berteriak memanggilnya, mencoba mencubit lengannya—tubuh itu tetap tidak memberikan reaksi sedikit pun.

Akhirnya, Seto memutuskan untuk menidurkan kembali tubuh itu—maksudnya, menyandarkan tubuh itu ke dinding, kemudian melanjutkan perjalanannya.

* * *

Terimakasih pada keberaniannya untuk menapaki tangga yang kelihatan berbahaya itu. Kini, ia telah sampai ke lantai dua kerajaan ini.

Jika lantai satu lebih terlihat seperti ruang-ruang penting—dapur, ruang tamu, ruang makan besar, dan lain-lain—maka lantai dua terlihat seperti ruang tinggal yang dipenuhi banyak kamar.

Dan di depan kamar-kamar tersebut, telah tersuguhkan komplit dengan pemilik-pemiliknya.

Tubuh yang terbaring asal di lantai—seperti di lantai satu tadi, namun jauh lebih banyak.

Oke, Seto tidak akan terlalu kaget. Ia jauh lebih takut ketika melihat tubuh lelaki di lantai bawah tadi. Ia yakin, semua orang itu tertidur, bukan mati.

Karena di tempat ini, ada hal aneh yang sedang terjadi.

Rasa penasarannya takkan berhenti sampai di sini. Ia memajukan kakinya, memasuki tiap kamar yang dapat ia raih dan buka.

* * *

Seto mengibaskan tangan kanannya di depan wajah.

Kibasan tangan yang cepat itu membuat penglihatannya agak terhalangi—menyebabkan ia hanya bisa melihat sebuah ranjang besar dengan meja rias dan lemari yang ukurannya melebihi ukuran normal.

_Pasti ini kamar Ratu atau Raja di sini_, pikirnya sambil berjalan mendekati kasur itu.

Kasurnya berdebu—sudah bisa disangka. Tidak ada orang di sini.

Setelah merasa cukup melihat isi ruangan ini, ia kemudian menutup pintu itu dari luar.

* * *

"Kamar pelayan... lagi." Gumamnya ketika memasuki salah satu kamar, yang dengan cepat membuatnya sadar bahwa kerajaan ini memiliki banyak sekali pelayan.

Bayangkan! Ada lebih dari duapuluh kamar yang ia masuki, dan ia tahu bahwa itu adalah kamar pelayan.

Seluruh isi kamar pelayan sama. Cuma berisi meja polos, kasur untuk seorang, dan lemari biasa.

Oh, itu mengingatkannya—tadi, ia sempat memasuki sebuah ruangan yang lebih besar dari ini. Ruangan itu berisi ranjang untuk dua orang, lemari yang cukup besar, dan sisanya kurang lebih sama dengan isi kamar Raja atau Ratu yang ia dapat tadi.

Sepertinya, itu adalah kamar milik seorang Putri—bukan Pangeran. Kenapa? Sederhana, karena lemari di kamar itu hanya berisi gaun-gaun dan terusan(yang didominasi oleh warna biru).

Tetapi, ruangan itu bernasib sama dengan ruangan utama tadi. Sama-sama tidak ada pemiliknya… Dan bagi Seto, itu adalah sesuatu yang agak janggal.

Ia juga sempat melirik sebuah bingkai foto yang ada di dalam kamar sang putri. Foto itu berbingkai emas, dengan gambar mengenai seorang perempuan muda dengan wanita yang lebih tua sebagai pusat utama.

Jujur, matanya terpaku melihat paras sang perempuan muda itu. Dengan rambut panjang bergelombang yang berwarna putih dan mata merah kemudaan, siapa lelaki yang takkan pangling melihatnya?

Hatinya menyerukan keberadaan Putri itu sekarang. Ia sungguh ingin melihat wajah itu secara nyata—wajah yang pasti tengah tertidur di suatu tempat di dalam kerajaan ini.

Ia melangkahkan kakinya mendekati pintu dengan semangat baru yang tumbuh di dalam dirinya. Dengan segera ia menarik gagang pintu itu—dan sedetik kemudian, ia dikejutkan akan hadirnya sebuah wajah dingin yang menatapinya.

Lelaki dengan rambut hitam dan tatapan yang menusuk.

* * *

"Apa?"

Seto bertanya dengan raut tidak percaya. Lelaki itu hanya memandanginya dalam diam usai ia memberi beberapa penjelasan.

"T-Tunggu," Seto berkata. "Mereka semua terkena kutukan? Karena sang Putri? Uh, bangun jika dicium—?"

Lelaki itu tak menjawab.

Seto berusaha mengatur ulang pikirannya. Ya, ia memang pernah mendengar cerita yang serupa dengan penjelasan lelaki di hadapannya tadi—tapi ia sungguh tidak percaya bahwa akan ada kutukan macam itu yang diturunkan secara nyata. Selama ini, ia mempercayainya sebagai dongeng belaka.

Seto menurunkan pandangannya. "Lantas… Dimana Putri itu?"

Ia berusaha untuk kembali berjalan, melewati sang lelaki—namun ditahan.

"Eh?"

"Anu, permisi, aku ingin le—"

"Heh," lelaki itu tertawa kecil. "Kau kira segampang itu kau bisa bertemu dengannya?"

Seto mengerutkan dahi.

"Langkahi dulu mayatku—jika kau bisa."

Lelaki itu mengangkat kepalanya yang sedaritadi tertunduk, dengan sebuah seringai lebar pada wajahnya.

Suara yang mengintimidasi itu terdengar kembali. "Keluarkan pedangmu jika kau berani; dan keluarlah dari kerajaan ini jika kau pengecut."

Seto terdiam sejenak, sebelum seringai bertemu dengan seringai.

Pedangnya nampak agak berkilau di bawah cahaya lampu yang mulai meredup.

* * *

"Hosh, hosh—hhh,"

Napasnya kian memburu, sementara langkahnya tetap melaju ke ruang terpojok di kerajaan itu. Tangannya berusaha menggapai pintu yang mulai terlihat di matanya.

Dan pintu itu terbuka.

Seto mengistirahatkan dirinya—berusaha menstabilkan nafasnya yang tidak beraturan—kedua tangannya ia tumpukan di lututnya dengan posisi setengah menunduk. Lelah telah bercampur dengan rasa senang.

Akhirnya ia bisa bertemu dengan putrid itu. Putri malang yang tertidur di pinggiran _single bed_ itu—dan seorang pelayan perempuan serta wanita(Ratu?) yang tertidur di lantai.

Ia berjalan mendekati sang Putri.

"Hai," Seto menyapa. "Kau telah tertidur sejak lama, bukan?"

"Kau tahu, penjagamu itu sangatlah kuat. Aku kesulitan bertarung dengannya,"

"Tapi perjuanganku tidak sia-sia. Sekarang aku bisa berada di sampingmu—di samping seorang perempuan yang tak kunjung tua, yang jauh lebih cantik dari penampakan di sebuah foto."

"Apa kau butuh bantuan?" Seto bertanya tanpa mengharapkan jawaban.

"Aku akan menolongmu."

Sang lelaki mendekatkan wajahnya ke arah si gadis—semakin dekat, semakin dekat—hingga akhirnya kedua bibir itu bersatu.

Bersatu dengan lembut.

_Karena Seto tidak butuh sebuah jawaban dari bibir. Yang ia butuh hanya sekedar mata yang terbuka—sesederhana itu saja._

Namun, yang ada di luar pikirannya adalah;

Sang Putri tak kunjung terbangun.

* * *

Seto mulai frustasi.

Seribu kali sudah ia tempelkan bibirnya pada bibir merah mungil itu—tapi seribu kali juga ia mendapatkan keheningan sebagai jawaban.

_Apa? Kenapa? _Ia tak bisa berhenti bertanya pada diri sendiri.

Sekali lagi ia coba mengecup pelan bibir sang Putri, tapi segalanya tetap sama.

Sang Putri tetap tertidur, sang Ratu tetap terlelap, sang pelayan tetap menutup matanya, dan sang penjaga tetap berdiri di sisi ranjang yang lain tanpa bersuara.

Seto mencium bibir itu lagi, berusaha mendapatkan jawaban yang ia mau.

"Berhentilah,"

Seakan menurut kepada kata-kata itu, ia menghentikan usahanya.

Seto menatap nanar. "Jelaskan padaku—kenapa?" Penekanan lebih ia berikan pada kata terakhir.

Sang penjaga menghela nafas.

"Karena kau sudah mati."

"Kau kalah melawanku. Dan kau tidak sadar akan kekalahanmu."

Tatapan Seto menyiratkan sejuta ketidakpercayaan.

* * *

Sepasang mata terbuka secara tiba-tiba. Pandangan bola mata merah muda itu menyapa langit-langit.

"Ini…" ia bergumam, "Sudah lewat berapa tahun?"

Kepalanya ia gerakkan, menyebabkan rambut putihnya ikut bergoyang. Ia berdiri dari kasur—berusaha mencari kaca.

Dan kaca membeberkan segala jawaban yang diminta.

Ia terdiam, tatapannya tidak selembut kala ia bangun. "Oh," ia berkata kembali.

"Aku menua."

Tatapannya menajam, menerawang tiap keriput yang ia dapat di wajahnya. Melihat tubuhnya yang kurus kering, ia memberi helaan nafas yang sangat panjang.

Suara lain menjawab pernyataannya, "Kau gagal lagi untuk kesekian kalinya."

"Aku—aku tahu itu, Kuroha. Tidak ada orang yang berhasil melepas kutukanmu."

"Jadi…" Sang lelaki berambut hitam berucap. "Kau mau mengulang lagi?"

"Tentu," perkataannya ia sambung. "Tidak mungkin aku akan menghabiskan sisa hidupku seperti ini, 'kan?"

Ia dapat mendengar sebuah pembenaran dari lawan bicaranya. "Aku tak ingin membuang waktu… Aku akan melakukannya dengan cepat."

Ia menegakkan diri sebisanya, menatap satu-satunya orang yang masih hidup disana selain dirinya.

"_Time_,_**reset**_."

Segalanya seketika berubah menjadi gelap.

* * *

.

.

[Ketika semua orang di kerajaan itu tengah bersukacita menyambut akan hadirnya seorang manusia baru di tengah-tengah mereka, ada sebelit kekhawatiran di dalam hati sang Ratu.]

.

[_Aku lupa mengundangnya, bagaimana ini?_]

.

[Sebuah ungkapan dalam hati yang tak diketahui satu orang pun—diucapkannya dengan suara yang berbisik seraya memandangi sang buah hati tercinta; Putri baru di lingkungan mewah ini.]

.

.

_Dan semuanya hanya akan terulang, dengan harapan bahwa Seto akan berhasil merubah segalanya._

.

_Karena jauh di dalam hatinya, sejak lama sekali—ia hanya ingin lelaki itu membangunkannya dengan cinta, lalu ia dan Seto hidup bahagia berdua._

.

_Doa yang takkan pernah terkabulkan._

**_-fin._**

* * *

A/N: Oke, plot twistnya serasa maksa banget, ya? :') Maaf dan maaf juga karena romance disini nggak sweet-sweet bagaimana... orz otak saya udah terprogram untuk bikin gini, sih...

Terimakasih sudah membaca! Dan, kalau berkenan... tinggalkan jejak? :'D Review/fav/dkk itu penyemangat para author, loh... *uhuk*

Sekali lagi, terimakasih sudah membaca~!

-Wiwitaku


End file.
